


Brotherly drabbles

by alphabetgirl



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Scott McCall, Baby Scott, Bromance, Brothers, Cute, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Tickling, baby stiles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 12:05:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7639555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphabetgirl/pseuds/alphabetgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of drabbles about Scott and Stiles being brothers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A thumb to suck

Deputy John Stilinski was quiet as he entered his son's nursery to check on the two boys. Downstairs, he could hear Claudia and Melissa chatting amicably, both women enjoying having the liberty to just sit and chat without having to keep an eye on what the two mischievous toddlers were up to. 

Scott and Stiles were lying in Stiles' crib, curled up together like a couple of puppies, arms flung over each other. Both of them were fast asleep, Scott had his pacifier in his mouth and was sucking contentedly while Stiles made do with his best friend's thumb. Chuckling softly, John reached for the camera that they kept on the shelf above the crib for moments like this, before snapping a couple of pictures of the babies. That was definitely one for the photo album. Stiles whimpered as his father gently manouvered his best friend's thumb from his mouth, missing the comfort that it provided. John stroked his fussing son's hair gently, trying to sooth him back into a peaceful sleep, to no effect. His son's whines and whimpers grew in volume, the noise causing Scott to stir and blink awake. John froze, momentarily afraid that he might end up with two upset babies on his hands. But Scott simply looked at the distressed toddler lying beside him for a few seconds before raising his hand and once again offering his thumb to the other boy. Stiles automatically settled down once the digit was back in his mouth, falling back into a deep sleep. A couple of minutes later, Scott's eyes fluttered shut as he followed his friend into dreamland.


	2. Tickling

"Say it!" Scott demanded, squeezing his best friend's hip.

The other boy squeaked at the ticklish sensation and tried to squirm away, an act that was pretty much impossible from where he was sprawled out on the floor on his back with a 160 pound werewolf sat on top of him.

"Never," he gasped before bursting into another fit of laughter as Scott dug all ten fingers into his unprotected armpits, tickling him until he couldn't breathe. 

"Such as masochist," the lycanthrope teased as he let Stiles catch his breath.

"Ooh, long word there, Scotty, Ahh!" the human's words ending on a shriek as Scott began to torment his navel, swirling his forefinger slowly around the outside before going to town. 

"Just say the words, and all of this will stop," 

Stiles pretended to deliberate, using the break in the tickling to try to worm one of his hands out from under the other teenager's knee. If he could reach that sensitive spot on his friend's ribcage, werewolf or not Scott would be finished. But while Stiles Stilinski may be quick when he wants to be, Scott was quicker, and before the brunin knew where he was, the alpha was keeping his wrists pinned above his head with one hand while he went back to torturing his defenceless torso with the other. 

"Stop," Stiles gasped, tears of mirth rolling down his cheeks.

"I will," Scott replied nonchantly "Just as soon as you admit to you know what,".

The human screamed with laughter as the werewolf tickled up and down his sides, paying each rib special attention. He was under no illusion that Scott would get bored. The other boy had once tickled him for a full forty five minutes after Stiles told him that his hair cut made him look like Mister Harris from the back. While it felt like this torment had been going on for hours, Stiles knew that really, it could have only been about ten minutes. 

Scott let out a long suffering sigh.

"I'm going to have to hurry this up. I need to be at work in half an hour,".

Horror shot through Stiles has his shirt was shoved up to his underarms. He wouldn't. He just wouldn't.

Scott smiled smugly as he put his lips to his friend's bare stomach and blew. Stiles would deny it later but he totally squealed. The werewolf blew raspberry after raspberry onto the soft, sensitive skin, not giving the human chance to catch his breath between each one.

"I'll say it. I'll say it," he wheezed. 

Scott paused, fingers poised by his friend's sides just in case.

"Star trek is better than star wars," Stiles gasped.

Scott smiled and released his friend's hands, moving off him to sit cross legged on the carpet.

"Not!" the human shouted before leaping to his feet and dashing for the door. Growling playfully, the alpha gave chase.

Stiles should have known better than to try to outrun a werewolf. He also should have known that being 45 minutes late to work wouldn't bother Scott. After all, Deaton was used to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Netflix is considering picking Teen Wolf up for a season 7 after it ends next year. However, it needs the support of fans before it can do this. Follow the link below to sign the petition for Teen Wolf to continue on Netflix. We don't have to say goodbye to Scott, Stiles and co yet! 
> 
> https://www.change.org/p/netflix-save-teen-wolf


End file.
